Now or Never
by Courageous Dreamer
Summary: The second she laid eyes on him, everything stopped in its tracks. It has been a year since they were last together, and it was now or never if she was going to let him know how much she really cared about him. Fabina One-Shot *For FabianNina4eva4568's contest*


Nina had the whole **date **planned for when she would arrive at the graduation ceremony and surprise Fabian with a **romantic** dinner just for the two of them afterwords. She just had to sneak into the ceremony before anyone at Anubis noticed her and ruined it before it began. And for once, her plan actually worked.

"Congratulations graduates!" cheered Mr. Sweet as the students threw their caps into the air and cheers erupted throughout the room. Now was the chance for Nina to make her move. As she lifted her dark gray hood that was covering her dirty blonde locks from everyone's view and tossed her hair out for them to see, Fabian was the first to notice this and immediately ran to see if it was really happening or if he was simply dreaming of her presence.

"Nina..is that you?"

"The very one..congrats Fabian." Nina replied happily as she engulfed the brunette in a hug.

"I can't believe you're really here.." confessed Fabian. "How's your Gran?"

"She's doing better..but before everyone comes to figure out that I'm here, do you want to have dinner with me tonight at Anubis?"

"S-Sure, I'd like that." Fabian answered and just as Nina predicted, one of the graduates spotted the American they all had missed so much that term.

"Oh my gosh, Nina's here!" cried Alfie suddenly causing everyone to turn to the direction where Alfie was gesturing to then rushing over to her.

"Guys I've missed you all too, but I need to breathe!" Nina choked out as they all gave the American some much needed breathing space.

"So you're the Nina Fabian freaked out over this term.." KT said out of nowhere causing the brunette to blush from embarrassment. "I'm KT by the way."

"Nice to meet you KT."

"Nina..you have a lot to catch up on, Eddie lost his Osirian powers!" blurted out Alfie earning him a slap on the arm by Patricia.

"What?"

"I'll explain later.." Fabian whispered as Nina simply nodded.

"It's good to see you again Nina." Eddie stated. "I guess since I'm not the Osirian anymore we can be in the same place and the world will still be **protected** huh?"

"I guess so..but you did pretty well at you job while you had it." responded Nina hoping to cheer him up a bit.

"Thanks."

"Look before we lose anymore time, us grads have a party to attend!" Jerome pointed out as nearly everyone followed his lead to get ready for the party awaiting them.

"So do you want to head over to Anubis?" asked Fabian once the students left.

"Sure, let's go."

As soon as the two were at Anubis house and Fabian had changed out of his cap and gown, he couldn't believe what he found in the common room.

"You look **beautiful **Nins." he managed to say at the sight of the American in her pale purple strapless dress that laid just above her knees that glistened with jewels at the bottom with her silver flats and her hair now in a braided bun thanks to Patricia.

"You look quite handsome yourself..come on I have a surprise for you."

"What are you up to Miss Martin?" Fabian teased as he allowed her to cover his eyes and help him upstairs for whatever she had planned.

"You'll see in a minute.."

After going down another set of stairs and listening to a sudden sound he knew from the past mysteries he had been wrapped into, Nina removed her hands from his chocolate brown eyes and told him to open them. The sight he was now looking at took his breath away. Instead of the typical hidden library Sibuna had known of for a while now, Nina had brought in a spotless white table and two matching chairs with lit white **candles**, a vase filled with pale pink **roses**, and an Italian meal made for two.

"Nina, how in the world did you do this?"

"Don't worry about that, let's just enjoy it." stated Nina simply as he politely led her to her seat and pushed her in towards to meal before them. "So I'm guessing you like it right?"

"Like it, it's absolutely amazing."

"So what was Sibuna in for this time?" questioned Nina curiously as the brunette across for her explained all the chaos that Sibuna had been through that term while she was away, including the events that happened not to long ago that led to Eddie losing his Osirian abilities.

"Oh my gosh..you miss one term and you miss everything!" cried Nina causing Fabian to laugh at her sudden remark.

"Well, better late than never right?"

"Yeah, I guess..so what should we do now?" Nina replied as they realized they had finished the meal as they caught up on what had happened.

"How about you let me surprise you this time?" offered Fabian as she nodded excitedly and a smile spread across her lips. "Close your eyes."

As the two made their way up the stairs this time and Nina heard a small slam of a door being shut not too long after, she was now completely clueless as for what Fabian had in mind for her.

"Okay you can open your eyes now Nins." stated Fabian as Nina did so and they were now in a flower field not that far away from the house they had just been in, but Nina had never noticed before now.

"When did you find this?"

"The second week of the new term, I found it trying to figure out a shortcut to where Miss Denby had stayed but it didn't work out too well."

"It's breathtaking.." Nina muttered as she noticed Fabian on his back looking over the night sky. "What are you doing?"

"Watching the **stars**..this is one of the few places around the school where the lights don't ruin it."

"Don't they look the same with the lights on?"

"Lay down here and see for yourself Nins." Fabian suggested as Nina did so to see if the brunette was right or not.

"Whoa."

"Told you so." Fabian remarked teasingly causing a mess of giggles from Nina. "I really missed this.."

"Missed what?" asked Nina softly.

"Having you here..it just hasn't been the same with you gone."

"Better late than never." Nina responded still laughing slightly.

Then for the next hour or so they were quietly watching the **stars** pass by through the midnight sky. Before either of them knew it, both of them fell into a light slumber without a care in the world, it was only the time they had together that they were concerned about.

Nina was the first to wake up due to the sun slowly rising. She couldn't believe she actually had fallen asleep in a flower field!

"Fabian..we fell asleep." she mumbled in his ear as she shook him slightly hoping to wake him up.

"Hmm?" he responded tiredly as his eyes began to flutter open and set sight on the American beside him. "Nina, what happened?"

"We fell asleep surprisingly." she stated softly.

"We did?"

"Mhm.."

"Never thought that was going to happen.."

"Me either..I'm just curious, do you have any plans for college already?"

"Not yet actually..why?"

Do you think you'd be interested in going to Egypt with me?" asked Nina suddenly.

"What?" Fabian blurted out in surprise. "_Egypt_?"

"Yeah..would you want to go with me?"

"Yes I'd love to go with you!"

"Really?"

"I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't..when are we going?"

"Today..I kinda already bought two tickets for the plane so you don't have to worry about that."

"Do I have time to finish packing?"

"Yeah, the plane leaves at noon." Nina explained as they both quickly made their way back to Anubis house.

It was in the matter of a few hours that Nina and Fabian were able to change clothes from the night before, eat a quick breakfast made by Trudy, pack their belongings, tell their friends goodbye, and make it to the plane that they nearly missed.

"This is unbelievable." Fabian admitted as he and Nina were finally starting to get comfortable on the plane.

"It's really happening though..we're going to Egypt." Nina reminded the brunette sitting across from her.

"I know we really just got to see each other again, but do you think we could give Fabina another go?" questioned Fabian suddenly. "I guess Amber really did rub off on me.."

Nina was smiling from ear to ear at the remark involving the Anubis love guru, and the thought of dating Fabian just made the trip she had waited so long for that much more worth it.

"I'd really like that." answered Nina finally as Fabian gave her a light, meaningful **kiss **on the lips.

**So how was it? Sorry if things seemed a bit rushed but that was just the best way I could write this without going all over the place. :P I hope you guys liked it! :)**


End file.
